Demon Subordination Magic
Demon Subordination Magic (妖怪隷属魔法 Yōkai Reizoku Mahō) is a Caster-type Lost Magic that allows the user to have considerable control over the will of Demons. It is considered a counterpart to the Human Subordination Magic, as it produces the same effect, albeit with demons as opposed to humans. Unlike Human Subordination Magic, whose checkered past hints it was created by royalty for absolute dominion over their subjects, Demon Subordination Magic was created ages ago in the heart of war for the purpose of creating powerful armies of demons. Overview Description Identically to Human Subordination Magic, Demon Subordination Magic produces a similar effect, allowing the user to insert his will over a demon's, forcing them into subservience; essentially making them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around the user. Demon Subordination Magic also seems to be able to implant subliminal thoughts inside the mind of a target or group of targets; giving them orders to carry out that they think are their own suggestions, effectively a form of mind control without fully subjugating the intended target. However, one of the most useful abilities of the Demon Subordination Magic is the ability to capture and summon demons to aid themselves in battle; this ability itself is a subset of the aforementioned subjugation. The demons can be summoned through portals created by the user, much like Magic Circles, only they take the shape of pentagrams. The summoning is cancelled through the same circles. As such, Demon Subordination Magic, when used in this way, can be said to work like Celestial Spirit Magic, in that it summons individuals to do battle under the command of the user. Like spirits, summoned demons retain their sentience, however, they follow the commands of the user. Weaknesses The primary weakness of Demon Subordination Magic is its inability to control anything other than a demon; if a user attempts to control any creature that isn't a demon, be it a dragon, Celestial Spirit, or human, the user is forcibly and permanently merged with it's target. Due to the varying appearances of demons (some resembling humans almost entirely, while others appear more beast-like), this makes the magic rather dangerous to use without an encyclopedic knowledge of demons. As human magic power and demon magic power do not appear to feel any different, sensing abilities are useless when it comes to distinguishing the two. They retain, however, all of their own abilities and seemingly lose access to the magical (but not physical) abilities a target possesses; a user of Demon Subordination Magic possessing a human Dragon Slayer will not be able to use that Slayer's abilities simply due to not knowing how. A user can switch to another non-demon entity at any given time, freeing the person they've already possessed, however, their body is no longer capable of existing on the physical plane for more than a few seconds; if they exceed this limit, they dissolve and die. Demon Subordination Magic, however, also possesses a unique weakness that Human Subordination Magic lacks. While a user of Human Subordination Magic can subjugate any human, regardless of strength, the target of Demon Subordination Magic, when it comes to complete subjugation, must be weaker than the user. This can be accomplished in one of two ways; the target is naturally weaker than the user, in which case subjugation can be performed with no effort. The other, however, is by weakening a far stronger demon through prolonged combat, which is best achieved by fighting in a group. When a demon is worn down, it's magical energies will be diminished and, for that time, they will be "weaker" than the caster. It is at this moment that demon Subordination Magic can be performed. The demon's magical energy will replenish overtime, however, once the spell is cast, the demon will not break free, even when they have returned to their full strength. List of Spells General Spells *'Daeva Raise' (ダエバ ライズ Daeba Raizu): The Demon Subordination equivalent of Huma Raise, Daeva Raise is used to take over the control of a demon's mind, bending its will to that of the user, and thus making them subservient. This spell can only be used against a demon who is weaker than the user; either by naturally being weak, or being weakened through extended combat. If used on anything other than a demon, it will merge the user with it, allowing them to take control of that new body. Trivia *Demon Subordination Magic is quite obviously Human Subordination Magic tweaked to work against demons; as well as having its own additional drawbacks to make it stand out. *Daeva is an Avestan word meaning "a being of shining light", and typically refers to a maleficent supernatural being. As such, the word is synonymous with "demon". Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic